Unglaublich
by xacidxjellox
Summary: Xenia Werner is a mysterious psychic from the GPR.  Her powers have always been a bother to her and in an attempt to gain more control, she travels to Japan.   She finds the SPR during this time and gains the intrigue of a narcissistic jerk. OOC/AU  ?
1. Chapter 1

Unglaublich

Ghost Hunt

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Ghost Hunt.

* * *

She let out a drawn out sigh and pulled off her glasses with one hand, the other continuing to type. Setting them down on the desk, she returned her other hand to the keyboard, fingers flying. Click, exit, new tab, click, type, click…pause. A plucked eyebrow rose in curiosity, torso leaning forward, eyes staring at the text. The screen of the small netbook showed an online business card on a classified ad website.

A smile tugged at the corners of the girl's lips as she read the description. Leaning back in her seat, she took a long swig of her iced tea and eyed the netbook.

"Shibuya Psychic Research Center…? Interesting."

* * *

As per usual, the streets of Shibuya district were packed. It seemed like a fight to get three feet, so it was obvious why she almost cried in relief as she reached the address of this 'SPR' and went inside the building, wandering the halls until she happened upon the correct office space. She spared a second to straighten out her clothes and hair, sucking in air to calm her slightly out of breath gasps. Finally calm, she pulled open the door, hearing a bell signal as she stepped over the threshold.

A warm cinnamon vanilla scent instantly battered her nose as the door closed and she had to suppress the urge to cringe. She could almost feel a headache and could feel a slight tightening of her chest. Scented candles threw her senses for a trip and literally fired up her asthmatic symptoms. Frowning slightly at the fact that she had no clue where her inhaler was, she almost missed a particularly loud greeting while pondering how forgetful she was.

Snapping out of it, she looked up to see a teenage girl standing up to greet her, a broad smile on her face.

"Welcome! Do you have an appointment?" The girl who seemed to be an assistant inquired, offering her a seat.

"Yes, with Shibuya-sama." She confirmed as she sat down on one of the armchairs, noting that it seemed to be real leather and was cool against her skin.

"Okay! I will go let him know you are here. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I take my tea black, thank you."

"I will be right back!"

As soon as the girl was out of her view, she cringed at the bubbly attitude of her. Honestly, how could one be so happy? Perhaps it was just a front for a customer, but she had a distinct feeling that it wasn't. Examining her surroundings, she figured that Ms. Bubbly's name was actually Taniyama Mai, judging by the cutely written name on a folded piece of paper that was propped up on the desk. Obviously, the assistant had a lot of time on her hands.

Sweeping her gaze over the rest of the room; the cool toned walls, the modern interior decoration, the bookcases, the two closed doors and a doorway that appeared to lead to a kitchen-wait, both doors appeared to open at the same time.

Two men appeared in both doorways, both studying her briefly before striding over to the sitting area. One was unbelievably tall, dark, handsome, appeared to be in his twenties, and his face was half covered by a fringe bang-she likened him to one of those pop boy singers, though his face screamed that he wouldn't be caught dead piping out a note. He sat in the farthest chair from her, a laptop balanced on his knees as he typed furiously. The other was obviously still in his teens by her standards, with trimmed yet slightly fringy black hair and an immensely handsome face. Pity, she had experience that told her he'd probably be an ass. The attractive ones always seemed to be.

He sat in the armchair directly in front of her and his face screamed business. Stiffening her backbone at the hostile aura that seemed to roll off of him in waves, she took steadying breaths and stared back at him. It was completely and utterly silent for a moment until the assistant came traipsing back in the room, setting the tea tray on the coffee table doily. After passing out cups of liquid to their respective drinkers, she sat down on the end of one of the couches, watching eagerly.

"You are Werner Xenia, correct?" It seemed more like a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway, slightly impressed at his excellent pronunciation of her name. This must be Shibuya-sama. "The resume faxed over and your references cleared. I am impressed."

"What? Resume? She's here for an interview and not a case!" The assistant seemed to come to the sudden realization and had rudely interrupted her boss, who shot her a scathing glare that shut her up. She had gone red in the face and was now staring intently at her hands folded in her lap. You could just see the cogs in her mind turning. Why was he looking to hire someone?

"As I was saying, your abilities are quite impressive. ESP, scrying, Biofield energy healing; I have been told that you have shown excellent results thus far. Dr. Schmidt highly recommended that I hire you."

Judging by the look that was now on Taniyama's face, Xenia felt as if she should feel honored at the compliments toward her abilities. Frankly, she probably would have if she truly knew how sparing they actually were.

"Therefore I am granting you a test period where I myself shall assess your usefulness." Xenia smiled politely, not minding that she hadn't even had to put a word in to fight her case of why she should land the job. Her file seemed to have snagged his attention and she would just have to ride out whatever he was going to throw at her.

He stood abruptly, looking down at her blandly and she had a feeling that he felt she was beneath him in every way possible (especially in intelligence stand point). "Werner-san, we will be executing our next case within three days. Be here at 14:00 sharp. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Mai." And with that, he and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome disappeared back into their respective offices.

Blinking a few times before turning to look at his assistant, she set down her empty cup on the tray and stood up. Walking the few strides over to the now standing girl, she offered her hand politely.

"Hello! My name is Werner Xenia. "She greeted in a friendly tone as they shook hands quickly.

"I'm Taniyama Mai! You can call me Mai! Nice to meet you, Werner-san!" The sixteen year old obviously struggled and stumbled over the name, pronouncing it as, 'Ferner' as it had sounded when Shibuya Kazuya had said it quickly.

"_W_erner." Xenia helped her, smiling as the girl struggled with it again.

"I'm sorry!" Mai cried as she got it wrong for the fifth time. "Can you write it out for me?"

"Sure." She was offered a notepad and a pink pen with a teddy bear cap on top. Ignoring the cuteness, Xenia spelled it out in romaji. The brown haired girl said it wrong again since Xenia spelled it with a 'w.'

"Sorry, the 'w' is pronounced as a 'v.'" She explained gingerly to the now embarrassed girl.

"F-fern…V…Werner?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Yay!" Mai exclaimed happily, giggling as the broad smile returned to her face. "What ethnicity is that, Werner-san?"

"German."

"Oh…but you're…-"

"-Asian, I know. I was adopted when I was a year old by a German couple, hence the name. My true father is Chinese, and my true mother is Japanese. "

Xenia swore that she saw Mai's gaze flicker over to the door that the tall dude went into before they focused back onto her.

"Oh, I see! You speak Japanese very well though. Why are you here now? Why is Naru-"At my confused look at this name, she hastily corrected herself. "I mean, Shibuya-san, hiring you? Not that I think it's a bad thing! I just didn't know we were looking for more help."

Xenia grinned at Mai, straight teeth flashing brightly. "All in good time, Mai-san. Now, about this case…what do I have to bring and what should I expect?"


	2. Chapter 2

Unglaublich

Ghost Hunt

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Ghost Hunt.

* * *

At the advice of Mai-san, Xenia had packed a few outfits, supplies, and toiletries in a duffel bag, as well as her netbook in its respective carrying case, and arrived at precisely forty-five minutes to the leaving time. Venturing into the office, she was almost trampled by a figure laden with boxes. "Tja!" She exclaimed as she jumped to the side, allowing the person, who turned out to be Mai-san, passed.

"Sorry, Werner-san! Could you grab the last few boxes and bring them out to the van?" She asked over her shoulder as she teetered down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Even without getting an answer of if she would or not. How rude. Oh well, Xenia would anyway, but still...She placed her bags on a couch and picked up the remaining boxes.

"Scheisse! What is in these things?" She cussed at the weight of the things, though she held them up just fine. It felt like there were bricks in them. She had an idea of what was inside though. Probably night vision cameras, rolls of wire, and monitors-all of the typical ghost hunting materials.

She was no newbie to ghost hunting, actually. Her adoptive parents donated large sums of money toward the BPR and had helped financially establish the smaller German branch. Growing up, Xenia had shown signs of psychic abilities and had accepted the offer to be enrolled in the extensive program. They discovered that she had many talents and continued to develop them to this day. No one could explain why her powers were rapidly progressing and forming.

Dr. Schmidt had a theory that her spiritual channels were completely exposed and accepting of spiritual energies. This would mean that most barriers that normal people and psychics have to block energy in her were completely open. It was a slightly dangerous theory, as that was an excessive amount of power for one human to comprehend and control. Xenia didn't show any signs in her early years that it bothered her, but in the past few years it had begun to stir to life and flood her senses, completely overpowering her. Mishaps had occurred more than once, almost killing her and those surrounding her multiple times.

Due to this startling discovery, the German branch had never completely let on to her outstanding power in order to protect her, even though it would be beneficial to the research community. She had wishes to remain unbothered and did not want to be poked and prodded further. Unfortunately, this was something she could not control. She practiced maintaining her power and been able to rein it in enough to pass in everyday life as if she was fine. That tricked her peers into believing she had it under control, which allowed her to escape to Japan for what she had explained was a trip to 'broaden her aspects.'

And so, here she was! Definitely getting herself into trouble by messing with ghosts and the Japanese branch of the Research program.

Granted, she made sure that the big shots in charge knew a little bit about her. Frankly, Xenia thought Shibuya-san was a tad suspicious about her, and that made her wonder if some information about herself slipped. Frowning at the thought, she made her way outside, noticing the van that had been pulled around. Judging by the fact that Mai was organizing the equipment in it, she could safely assume that it was a work vehicle. Depositing her load next to the van, she helped put them in what nooks and crannies were left available.

Xenia hoped that she wouldn't have to cram into this van. The only seats were in the very front; the driver's seat, a tiny middle section, and the passenger's seat. It seemed like it would be very uncomfortable.

"Thanks! Oh, look! The others are here!" Mai trotted over to a small group as they approached. Xenia hesitated before following, albeit in a more subdued manner. They seemed like an eccentric group. A man with blonde hair (which she guessed took a lot of bleach to get to that shade), a woman with red hair, a blonde haired Caucasian, and a small girl in a kimono. All seemed good natured from their auras except for Kimono Girl. Her aura flared with hate and jealousy as soon as Mai had flitted over. Xenia sensed a backstory somewhere in there, but she wouldn't pry yet.

"Hey guys!" Mai hugged everyone except Kimono Girl, sparing her just a polite nod. Definitely a backstory there. They all seemed to peer behind her at the strange girl, a question mark on their faces. Mai seemed to notice their looks and stepped back, sweeping her arm toward Xenia as if showing off a brand new car. "This is Werner-san! She's a new member of the team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Werner Xenia." She smiled and bowed briskly.

"This is Bou-san-" Mai gestured to the blonde haired guy. "-he's a monk. That's Ayako-" The redhead. "-she's a miko. That's Brown John-" The Caucasian. "-who is an Australian priest. And that is Hara Masako, a medium." Kimono Girl.

She assessed them quietly. She swore she heard about Hara-san before on some paranormal t.v. show. Brown-san looked like a sweet kid. Ayako-san (here she wondered why she hadn't been given a last name) seemed like a fiery spirited if the hair and bright, manicured nails said anything. Bou-san…a monk? "Are monks allowed to have long, bleached hair?" She asked innocently , head tilting as she had the strong urge to run her fingers through it.

Long hair on men wasn't unattractive to her. It showed her that they didn't particularly follow the typical trend. Not that she was going to jump and have a crush on some stranger.

"Eh-eh…I'm on a break." Bou-san chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see."

"So…Werner-san…" Ayako-san started, struggling a bit over the pronunciation but copying Mai and Xenia. "Where are you from?"

"Germany."

"Oh! Guten Morgen!" Ayako-san butchered the German language, forcing Xenia to stifle a laugh.

"Tja, it's afternoon, so it would be, 'Guten Tag!'" She felt like a teacher, but she felt like being informative.

Ayako-san blushed at her mistake and Bou-san proceeded to tease her, whilst Mai-san and Brown-san began to chat, and Hara-san had disappeared inside.

Xenia watched them placidly, arms crossing as her face went blank. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, as her power had begun to stir. Her heart rate soared past the normal rate of a person doing strenuous activity, her hands began to shake, her vision started to blur…she scrambled to control herself. Then, a split second later, it was over. As her senses came back to her, she was facing a black clad figure.

Shibuya-sama. He was staring, no, glaring at her seemed a more appropriate word. His aura was dark and frankly blank, but she detected a faint curiosity in the weakest tremors. He was good at hiding his emotions. Just as she detected it, it was gone, as if he had realized that she had noticed. He turned away from her, walking to the van with his other assistant who seemed to have grabbed her bags, which Mai-san said was Lin-san. The older man placed her stuff in the back with the gear before he got into the driver's side, while Shibuya-sama stood by the passenger door.

Mai-san perked before jogging over to the boss. He narrowed his eyes at her before looking over her shoulder at Xenia.

"Mai, go with Bou-san and the others. Werner-san, you are coming with Lin and me."


	3. Chapter 3

Unglaublich

Ghost Hunt

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

She had sidled into the small middle seat, tucking her arms as close as possible to her body and pressing her knees together. She folded her hands in her lap, eyes narrowing as Shibuya-sama climbed into the van, their thighs pressing against each other. Actually, now that she thought about it, she was far too close to Lin-san. She could feel his leg as well. Xenia had to fight to suppress a smile as she thought herself a 'Xenia Sandwich' or an Oreo cookie, if she was wearing white.

Her clothing actually blended in to the scene set in the vehicle. A black, long sleeved knit sweater, form fitting black trousers, and black moccasin boots. We looked like we were on our way to a funeral. Honestly, Xenia always felt comfortable in darker clothes and never seemed to get overheated even in warm weather, unless it was thirty degrees (Celsius). Then she usually swapped out her slacks for shorts or a skirt. The weather report was promising hot weather for the new few days, so she had a variety of outfits in her duffel bag.

Glimpsing her companions' clothing at of the corner of her eyes, she noted the familiar professional style yet completely black attire save for Lin-san's white dress shirt. Even their auras gave off a black feeling, though it was more like velvety darkness than the black hole type. She described auras peculiarly, as she usually just spoke her mind. Mai-san, naturally, had a sunny-sunny-bright-bright-happy-happy aura. It was slightly annoying.

They were about two hours into their drive and an hour of Xenia staring blankly out the windshield and then fiddling with her netbook. Shibuya-sama was reading a book on paranormal theory and Lin-san was intent on his job of driving. She was trying to stay as silent as possible, but even she got bored eventually. Her muscles ached from remaining tense so long-she was trying her best to avoid unnecessary contact-and her eyes felt heavy. Whenever she was bored, she had the distinct urge to fall asleep. When her head began to feel heavy as well and she proceeded to nod off, Shibuya-sama decided to take action.

"Werner-san, I would ask you to not doze off. We are almost at our destination."

Xenia's eyes snapped open and shot a dirty look at her sort-of-boss-at-the-moment. He probably meant that we had another hour to go but he didn't want her to fall asleep and drool on his shoulder. Oh wait, no. He was actually being truthful, she discovered as Lin-san pulled onto a driveway that was hidden beside the forest road. She hadn't even realized that they had left the city far behind them.

Sighing in relief as they pulled up to a small mansion and parked, Xenia repacked her netbook and shuffled out of the van as quickly as possible after Shibuya-sama. Her legs gave a jolt at the sudden impact of hard ground but she quickly recovered, taking a look at her surroundings. The manor was quaint with architecture that she fondly recognized as classic German style. It had a small garden, with a path that led to an exquisite stable yard and a driveway that branched off to various locations.

Needless to say, she was mildly surprised at the whole barn thing. A horse stable in _Japan_? It seemed a little farfetched to her, but if the estate had been here for a few centuries without selling a majority of the land, it could be possible. In her opinion, the whole property minus the extensive woods seemed to be around twenty acres give or take. Still, it was quite a feat in modern day. Actually, everything appeared to be modern and westernized. A sudden thrill ran through her at the opportunity to be around horses. Xenia lived on a breeding Stud back in Germany and had been with horses since they had purchased the place when she was five. That was about thirteen years ago.

Following Shibuya-sama and Lin-san to greet the owners of the property, she decided to drift behind a little bit, not wanting to get in the way but too nosy to not listen in. No one had really notified her of the nature of the case, so obviously she was curious. Taking a bold move and standing next to the two men, Xenia bowed politely to the man and woman.

They were dressed as rich as they looked. The man was wearing a pinstripe suit with a matching tie and slacks. The woman had a gray dress suit on that made her relatively shapeless, though she seemed modest enough at her age that it was meant to be so. They were both older with gray hair and lined faces, but Xenia saw kindness in their eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi-sama. I am Shibuya Kazuya and this is my assistant, Koujo Lin." He, naturally, caught their speculative glances toward Xenia and seemed to sigh impatiently. "This is one of my psychics, Werner Xenia. She is a new member of the SPR." He explained in a droning voice, as if he was bored with the subject.

"Good evening, Shibuya-san, Koujo-san, Werner-san-" Xenia figured they'd be able to pronounce her name, as most business people could since they normally contacted people from across the globe. "-we are especially glad for you to come here to help us. The…haunting has progressively gotten worse." The woman paused, looking worriedly at her husband.

"Yes, indeed. Two days ago one of our dear maids was attacked while cleaning the Green guest room. The witnesses, two other maids, claim that the balcony doors suddenly slammed open and the woman was flung outward from her position by the bed she was making. She would have fallen down two stories if it weren't for her fellow maids. They managed to grab her ankles and pull her back to safety."

"She was traumatized, the poor thing. She quit yesterday. Such a shame." Mrs. Higurashi added somberly, seeming mildly disturbed at the loss. Xenia reckoned she was quite fond of her employees.

She glanced quickly at Shibuya-sama, noting that he seemed intrigued by this paranormal activity. It was quite thrilling in some sense, actually. She was quite excited to see how SPR handled their cases. Judging by the vague idea she had about each of the team members, she had no doubt that things were…lively, to say the least. A bleach blonde monk, a red haired miko, an Australian priest, a kimono wearing t.v. host persona, an energetic teenage…it promised to be a good show.

After a few minutes of information exchange, Shibuya-sama cleared his throat. "What areas do we have access to?"

The woman gestured toward her surroundings. "You have permission to be around the entire property, even the stables."

It seemed she had recognized the sudden spark in Xenia's eye because she turned to face her, smiling gently. "Do you like horses? Do you know how to ride, dear?"

"Ja, stimmt-I mean, yes, I do love them and I do ride." Xenia blushed, blinking at the slip into German she had done by accident.

"Then you may speak with the stable manager if you wish to peruse our large selection of equines." Mr. Higurashi offered suddenly.

"Thank you very much!" She bowed her head quickly in appreciation.

Shibuya-sama seemed a bit annoyed at the subject change away from the job at hand. "Are there accommodations for my team and base?"

"Yes. The Red room is reserved for your 'base,' the Purple room for the women, and the Blue room for the men. The maids will direct you to the appropriate rooms. "Mr. Higurashi said. "My wife and I will be taking a well-earned vacation to Fiji for the next two weeks, so we will be out of your way. If you have any questions, please call extension 0012 with the installed phones in each room. That will get you in touch with the head butler and maid.

With that said, he glanced at his watch, a limo car simultaneously pulling around the drive from what could be assumed from the garage behind the house. "We must be on our way to catch our flight. Thank you again for coming out for us. I am counting on your reputation."

They shook our hands kindly before climbing into the vehicle, the driver and a butler loading their suitcases into the trunk.

Xenia waved goodbye as the car pulled away, turning toward where the van was parked as soon it was out of sight. She hummed under her breath, flipping her bangs out of her face, wishing she had worn her glasses. Everything was a bit blurry without them; it wasn't too bad to the point that she could only see shapes, but everything seemed a bit fuzzy and sometimes doubled.

Not bothering with interacting further with the two young men conversing behind her, she sauntered off to help the team haul in the equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

Unglaublich

Ghost Hunt

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Ghost Hunt.

* * *

The van was almost totally unpacked except for a monitor and Xenia's bags, so she was the one sent to lock it up. Slinging her bags' straps over her shoulder and head, she lifted the monitor carefully and maneuvered it in her arms so she could shut the door. Hitting the button on the key chain accessory to lock the van, she turned and made her way back into the mansion. She heaved the heavy equipment up the steps of the grand staircase, her arms already tired from carrying multiple loads earlier.

When she finally reached the Red room, a heavy sigh gusted out past her lips and she carefully placed the monitor on the table. Straightening up, she swept a glance over the room. Lin-san was at the center desk, typing away on his laptop as she was finding out was a usual thing. Shibuya-sama was seated on the loveseat, reading his book, posture stiff as, again, she was realizing was a normal thing. Actually, she was finding everyone predictable so far. Ayako-san and Bou-san bickered constantly, John-san attempted to mediate, Hara-san remained quiet while covering her mouth with her sleeve, and Mai-san flitted about happily, getting Shibuya-sama his tea.

While it was quite different from the GPR in the aspect that the SPR seemed to focus more on the hands-on ghost hunting, Xenia was getting quite agitated with the overall energetic team, minus Lin-san and Shibuya-sama. She never really encountered people quite like them until she had come to Japan, and she was starting to miss the conservativeness of the Stud back home. The closest thing she got to normality was John-san. He at least seemed to possess a shred of maturity without being over stuffy. She found herself positioning herself close to him, almost as if he was anchoring her down from bursting her top off from being overwhelmed.

Yes, she knew he was a priest, so she was mindful of his oath and tried to not come off as if she were interested in him that way. Hopefully they would become great friends one day, if she got to remain on the team. Speaking of which, she should probably kiss up to the boss a bit and butter him up to the idea of keeping her. Turning to face him, she cleared her throat delicately to get his attention. "Shibuya-sama?"

"Yes?" He continued to read his book.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, that is all. You should join the other women to set up your living quarters."

"Ach, right! I guess I will be off then. I'll be back later!" She dismissed herself quickly, turning on her heel and heading out the door.

* * *

Xenia folded her clothes into the space in the dresser that was left for her, arranging them neatly before sliding the heavy maple drawer closed. She turned and watched Ayako-san and Mai-san gossip noisily from their beds while Hara-san had disappeared into what she assumed was the bathroom. The two beckoned her over and she complied, sitting herself next to Mai-san on the full sized, comfortable bed.

"So, Werner-san-" Ayako began, moving closer to the edge of her bed. "-why did you join SPR?"

Straight to the point, ne? "Well, I'm a psychic and have experience with the GPR, so I decided that I should join the Japanese branch while I'm here. Might as well do something productive, right?"

"What's the 'GPR?'" Mai-san question, her head tilting in confusion.

Xenia smiled and explained, "It's the German branch of the Psychic Research Association, which originated in Great Britain with the Davis family, who founded it. My parents helped establish the GPR and once I showed signs of latent psychic powers, I enrolled myself into their program."

"Maah, I see now. Then, if you don't mind me asking, why _are _you here in Japan, Werner-san?" Ayako-san pried blatantly.

"To study psychic and paranormal occurrences abroad." A partial lie, but they'd be none the wiser.

"Are your parents here?"

"No."

"Really? How old are you?" Mai jumped in, perking up instantly.

"Eighteen."

"Wow! I'm only seventeen. Naru is eighteen too, though!"

Xenia quirked an eyebrow at this, pondering over it briefly. He came off as at least nineteen, not that, that was much more significant than eighteen. If his appearance didn't set her opinion of him in a teenager age group, she reckoned he would fit the bill of someone in their twenties.

"Cool." She replied, a small smile playing on her lips to satisfy her companions. She heard the bathroom door open and Hara-san cough fragilely into her sleeve. The three all turned to face her immediately.

"Fujioka-san-" Hara-san's petite voice began. "-said that supper would be served at 18:00 sharp. That is ten minutes from now."

Fujioka-san, as we all had learned earlier, was the Head Maid, while Mori-san was the Head Butler. Xenia rose to her feet at this announcement, straightening out her clothing and smoothing her hair before grinning at her fellow women. "Nun, let's go get some good, ne?"

* * *

The evening meal had been…interesting, to say the least. It was the now familiar pattern to Xenia, and she had only known them for a few hours. She was seated between Mai-san and Bou-san at the long dining room table, and was victim to their brother-sister interactions during the whole meal. Not to mention Shibuya-sama made Mai-san get up in the middle of supper to _make him tea_. Even Xenia found that extremely rude and sympathized with the poor girl who was just a year her junior. Other than that, it went swimmingly well.

Shibuya-sama announced that they would begin their investigation tomorrow, while they let the monitors and cameras run all night recording just in case there was any activity. Cameras had been set up in key locations that the owners had reported activity in: the Green room, the Servant's main hall, the kitchen, the laundry room, and the stables. Xenia couldn't wait, but for now all she wanted was sleep.

When they finally made their ways back to their respective rooms, the girls in one and the men in the one next door, Xenia changed into her pajamas in the bathroom first. Emerging from the room, bypassing Ayako-san who was next in line, she shuffled over to her assigned bed, pulling back the comforter and sheets and sliding in. The blankets were cool, the cloth smooth against her bare legs, as she was only wearing loose black boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. Snuggling into the cool side of her pillows, she rolled onto her stomach, her back cracking from the twisting movement. Relaxing into the heaven-like bed, Xenia was out before Hara-san, the last to change, made it to her bed and the light was turned off.


	5. Chapter 5

Unglaublich

Ghost Hunt

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Ghost Hunt.

* * *

The first night was completely fruitless paranormal-wise, but Xenia found it quite satisfying sleep-wise. Those beds were just so comfortable! The Higurashi couple obviously took very good care of their guests if they provided them with rooms like that. Granted, their guests probably consisted of family, which you usually tended to spoil a bit.

She had been the first one up and went down to base as soon as she freshened up and took a shower. There she had met the stoic faces of Lin-san and Shibuya-sama and she had to wonder if they had slept at all. Shibuya-sama did seem a bit grumpy, but that could also be contributed to the lack of tea, seeing as his tea-making assistant was out cold a floor above, a dribble of drool at the corner of her mouth. If Xenia was to be brutally honest, she'd have to say that neither Mai-san nor Ayako-san were pretty in the morning. Kimono Girl wasn't terribly bad, and Xenia wasn't beauty either. Bed head, murky eyes, wrinkled clothes-she was in the works to becoming a zombie.

"Werner-san?" A tea detoxing Shibuya-sama broke the silence unexpectedly twenty minutes before there others made their way down. The girl in question was curled up on the loveseat opposite the one he was seated at, eyes skimming over the pages of an English-written book she found on a bookshelf. She looked up, startled at the sudden noise and use of her name.

"Was?" She inquired quickly, putting the book onto the end table.

"Do you know how to make tea?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Go make me some."

"Rather blunt, aren't you?" She muttered drearily as she unfurled her limbs and stood up, back cracking as she stretched out her arms above her head. She sighed and made her way out of the room, intending to wander until she found the kitchen. They were usually on the ground floor, right?

* * *

About ten minutes later, she had finally reached the kitchen with the help of a maid that had found her walking aimlessly around the halls. Xenia thanked her before setting to work, finding the tea items in a cupboard. As she waited for the water to heat up, she scanned through her options of tea. Green, Lemon, Jasmine, Earl Grey-that was her favorite, so she chose it. It wasn't her fault if Shibuya-sama didn't like it, because he never specified what he type he wanted. She had encountered it while visiting the BPR a few years ago.

Recalling the trip, Xenia frowned as she removed the screeching kettle from the stove and poured the hot water into the cup, setting the tea bag inside to soak. Leaning her hip on the counter, she thought over the trip. She'd gone there to meet the Davises and their esteemed sons, specifically Oliver Davis. Dr. Schmidt claimed that they had similar abilities, though hers were undoubtedly doubled. She heard that he had a twin, Eugene, who also had psychic powers, so she theorized that they split the ultimate powers between the two.

She had also heard that Oliver Davis' twin had died a short time ago. Xenia couldn't imagine having a sibling torn away like that, especially one that may or may not have shared your powers. She shook her head and dropped the thoughts quickly, not wanting to think about it too much. It always made her a bit upset and she got teary eyed. Huh, crying for someone she didn't even know. She sighed and organized a simple tray, placing the tea on a plain saucer before she headed back up to the base.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door behind her and turned around, the room went suddenly silent. Basically everyone was staring at her with a peculiar expression and she quickly mirrored there's. What was wrong? Stepping carefully around Bou-san, who was sitting on the floor at Mai-san's feet, Xenia made it to Shibuya-sama's desk. Placing the tray down on a free patch of desk, she blinked in reply at his rude behavior of just grabbing the tea and sipping it coolie, a spark flashing in his eye as he recognized the blend to be Earl Grey.

She overheard Ayako-san say something that sounded like, "Why did _she _get the tea? Isn't that Mai's job?"

Xenia narrowed her eyes after standing there for exactly one minutes and thirteen seconds. "No thank you?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Do you not understand the Japanese language? I said 'no,' addressing your question."

"Mah, don't worry about it, Werner-san." A new voice cut in-Bou-san-and she glanced at him briefly before locking her glare back on her temporary employer. "He doesn't say 'thank you' to any of his employees. Hell, I think he only says it was he's talking to a client."

Oh, that was the case? She smirked and Shibuya-sama shot a quick look at her, breaking the aloofness he was trying to portray by 'ignoring' their conversation.

"Ach, I see. Never?"

Lin-san had turned to watch at this point, probably just because his eyes were burning from staring at the screen too long.

"Yep! He's a jerk!" Mai-san chipped in, haughtily crossing her arms and legs, lips pouting. Xenia almost laughed at this childish outburst.

"No, Mai. I wouldn't call him a jerk. I would call him-" She locked gazes with him challengingly. "-a coward."

Kimono Girl's sleeve shot up to cover her mouth, John-san's eyes bugged out of his head, Bou-san and Ayako-san smothered their giggles, and Mai-san gasped. Xenia found these to be rather odd reactions to a bit of teasing, but she assumed since it _was _rather unprofessional. Or perhaps they knew their boss had a huge ego?

Speaking of Mister Big Head himself, he had put his now empty cup down, slid his chair back and fluidly rose into a stand. Coming around the desk to face her about half a metre away, he crossed his arms, the glare on full force, his-whoa, they were blue!-eyes burning holes into her face. She fancied that her brown ones were doing the same thing.

"How, perchance, does not saying 'thank you' cause you to perceive me as a coward?"

"You're afraid that your employees will see you as a nice person if you say that. How terrible. Though, perhaps you think they'll become even more incompetent-" She heard an indignant 'hey!' "-and think that you are actually a personable man."

"I do not believe that their intelligence can deplete any further." Another outcry. "And I am not afraid. I am not inclined to use such kind words on people that haven't done tasks to earn them."

"Don't deserve them? I think they do, considering that they still work for you. From what I observed just in the half of a day I've been with you, you depreciate them every chance you get. Suck it up and just say it."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Xenia turned on her heel and marched out of the room. She had no idea what had gotten in to her, but she needed to get out of their as soon as she felt her power surged into her head, heading beginning to pound ruthlessly. "If you need me, I'll be out in the stables." She announced before closing the door behind her. So much for trying to get on the boss's good side.


End file.
